Sunrise
by Shadoe17
Summary: This story takes place after Eclipse. This is my take on how things are going to play out. R&R please! I need the support! I love constructive critisism!
1. Chapter 1 Charlie's reaction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I am not making money off of this. Stephenie Meyer is due all the credit for making such wonderful books.

I want to thank Greekchic for betaing this.

This is a short chapter because I want to see if this gets any reviews and to see if people like it. So this is my take on what happens after Eclipse. It all takes place in Bellas POV, just like the books. I hope you all like it. Happy reading :-)

This story takes place after Eclipse.

**Chapter 1. Charlie's reaction  
**  
"Get out of my house right this instant!" Charlie yelled at Edward. "Bella, go to your room right now! Edward, I said out! I am an officer of the law and you need to respect my commands. Now, I said out!"

I ran straight up the stairs and into my room making sure that I slammed the door as hard as I could. I couldn't believe that Charlie was acting this way.

(Well at least I was hoping he wouldn't act this way). I thought that maybe he would respect my decision in marrying Edward now that I was an adult, but I was wrong. Charlie hasn't been this mad since the day he found out I was riding a motorcycle.

I was laying on my bed sobbing into my pillow when I heard Charlie's pounding footsteps coming up the stairs towards my room. The door flung open and Charlie stormed into the room.

"What the hell do you think you are doing! You are a child, and children do not get married!" Charlie yelled. "Bella! Look at me when I am talking to you!" His face was a deep shade of red.

I shook my head and yelled, "NO!" into the pillow. I was gasping for air and breathing even harder with the lack of oxygen I was receiving.

"Bella! You are my child and you will do as you are told!" He yelled.

I sat up and looked straight into my father's eyes. "What do you want Charlie? What the hell do you want?"

I said the words before I was able to think about them. How could I be so stupid?

Charlie stood there shocked by what I had said. He walked over to the bed and gently sat down on the side of it. "Bella." He said. The redness in his face starting to disappear. "I am sorry for losing my temper like I did. It's just that your mom and I got married when we were around your age. I don't want you to make the same mistakes that we made."

Did I really hear him right? I was getting ready for him to get even more mad at me. I had never sworn at Charlie before. I must have heard him wrong.

"Bella, I really think that you are making a mistake," Charlie said in a meaningful tone. "You have your whole life in front of you. I don't want you to throw it all away for some guy."

"Dad. I know that you want the best for me." I said, and then paused. I couldn't think of anything else to say. My mind went blank.

Charlie just sat there looking straight into my eyes. I couldn't stop myself from crying. It wasn't so much of me crying because I was hurt. I was crying because I could see that Charlie truly cared.

"I know it's hard for you to understand, but I am in love with him Dad."

"I was in love with your mom when I got married to her. Things just didn't work out. We should have waited to get married Bella. I don't want you to go through the same pain that your mom and I went through."

"Dad..." What was I supposed to say? This is different? I knew that it was but how is Charlie suppose to know that it is?

Charlie looked at me as if he was waiting for me to finish what I was going to say. After he figured I wasn't going to to finish he said, "This is different? Is that what you were going to say? I want you to be happy. I want you to have everything in life that I was not able to have. I want you to go to college and have fun while you are there. I want you to be someone and go places. You are my only child Bella, and I want you to succeed in life. It might be different, but then it might not be. I am done talking about this now. I will see you in the morning."

After my door closed, I heard footsteps moving away from my door and then the sound of a door closing.

It was then when I felt something cold touch my back.

**Sorry for the abrupt stop. I just want to see if i get any readers at all. If I don't I don't think that I will continue the story. So if you like the story then make sure you leave me a review:) Constructive criticism is nice.**


	2. Chapter 2 goodnight gift

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I am not making money off of this. Stephenie Meyer is due all the credit for making such wonderful books. 

Thanks once again Greekchic. You are amazing!

**Chapter 2. Goodnight gift**

"Bella?" Edward whispered. 

I tried to open my mouth and say yeah, but I couldn't speak. The tears continued to stream down my cheeks. Couldn't Charlie understand?

"Bella?" Edward asked again.

I should be happy right now. I am engaged to my soul mate. I am so close to being with Edward forever. This is what I want. This is what I need. Somewhere deep inside I knew that Charlie's reaction wasn't going to be happy. I just wanted him to be happy so bad that I guess I made myself assume that he was going to be happy. I have this beautiful man behind me that just recently asked me to marry him. There is really no reason for me to be sad. I need to be happy for Edward. I need to be happy for myself. I couldn't bring myself to say anything so I just turned my head and looked straight into Edwards's eyes.

"I am so sorry. I never meant for this to cause you so much pain. I should have never come back. I knew that I couldn't bring you happiness. No matter how hard I try to make things right I seem to just make things worse. I am so  
sorry Bella. I should leave now." 

I grabbed Edwards arm before he could even think about leaving. "Edward, I never want you to say those words again. Without you, I would be nothing. I need you Edward. I need you to be strong for me. I need you to help me through  
this. If we are going to get married, and I truly do want to marry you Edward, you need to help me through this." His arm was cold. I loved this about Edward. It made him different than everyone else. Well, different from any human that is. I didn't want Edward to feel that this is about him. This would probably be Charlie's reaction even if it wasn't Edward that I agreed to marry. I needed Edward to see that I couldn't live without him, and that if it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't even be alive right now knowing how clumsy and how big of a danger magnet I am.

"I am so sorry Bella. I just hate seeing you in this much pain and I can't stop thinking that I am the one that is bringing all this pain into your life. You don't know how hard it is for me to see you this way. I just want to be able to take away all your pain. I want you to always be happy." He said. I pulled on Edward's arm and he sat down on the bed as I pulled myself into his lap.

"Charlie's reaction had nothing to do with you Edward. He just needs time to calm down before we talk to him again. It is kind of our fault for surprising him like we did. We caught him off guard. And Edward—you make me happy every time I see you, every time I can smell your sweet intoxicating aroma, and every time I can feel your icy cold lips against my own. Just knowing that you will always be there to take care of me makes me happy."

My tears were slowly coming to a stop as I looked up into Edwards eyes. They were a deep golden color and filled with sympathy and love. Edward had gone hunting before we told Charlie we were going to get married. I loved his eyes right after he hunted. I loved how I could see how much he loved me at this moment. I could tell that just by looking in his eyes that we would get though this. No matter how difficult it is, we will pull through together and get married.

"Breathe Bella." Edward whispered and I took a deep breath of air. I loved getting lost in his eyes; I just hated how he could affect me so much just by looking at me, or me looking at him in this instance. I wish that I could take his breath away. It would be kind of hard for me given the fact that he doesn't have to breathe.

He wiped the tears from my face with his shirt. "Bella, I think you need some sleep. It has been a long day and you need your rest. You have gone through a lot today."

I rolled off his lap and sat up on my bed. "I am not sleeping until we clear everything up. I am not going to bed, leaving you to think that everything that happened was your fault, because it very well wasn't your fault. We should have eased the subject on Charlie. It was really stupid of us not to. I know that it was mostly my fault because I wanted to tell Charlie right away. Now we have to make things better with him. He will come to an understanding, I know he will. We just need to be strong and pull through together. We can do it though. I have no doubt in that. You need to have the confidence in this that I am taking on now. You are the one that originally wanted to get married, and yes I wanted to marry you. Not this early, but I have come to my senses and realized that this is what we need to do. Charlie will understand. We just need to give him some time and I need to tell him all my feelings. I need to let him know how much you truly mean to me. Now once again, I don't want you blaming yourself and I mean it."

"Don't worry about me Bella. I won't do anything to upset you. If that means that I need to stop blaming myself then I will stop." He pulled me up against his chest and I could feel his breath against my head. I could smell his sweet scent of his breath.

"You smell so good Bella."

"If you only knew how you smelled you would think I smelled dull compared to you." I said tilting my head back so I could see his wonderful golden eyes.

"You are supposed to be attracted to my smell. I am a dangerous monster Bella. I am not meant to love you like this. You are supposed to be afraid of me. I think the fact that you were never really afraid of me just makes me  
love you all the more."

"Edward, you are far from being a monster. You are an angel. You were sent to keep me safe. You are my soul mate Edward. I want to be with you forever!"

"We will be together forever."

"Promise me."

"I promise Bella." He leaned down and his lips gently pressed against mine. I opened my mouth a little and felt his cool breath enter my mouth. I raised my arm up over my head and tangled it in his hair. He slowly started to pull away and I pulled his lips back against mine. I licked his lip with my tongue asking permission for entrance. He opened his mouth slightly and I slid my tongue in. When my tongue touched his tongue, my heart skipped a beat. Edward must have noticed because he chuckled and started rubbing my tongue with his. I loved the taste of his mouth. I loved everything about him. He was perfect. He was mine. Without thinking I forced my lips even harder against his and Edward pulled away quickly.

Why did I always have to do that? Couldn't I control myself? The moment was perfect and I had to ruin it by losing control. If only he knew how much he affected me.

"Bella." He said, chuckling to himself with the crooked smile I have always loved. "I love you so much!"

"I love you to Edward!" I stood up and headed for the door. "I am going to get ready for bed. I will see you when I am done."

I walked into the hall and straight into my bathroom. I hated to leave Edward even to get ready for bed. If I could just skip all this human stuff and just be in his arms right now I would. So I got into the shower and washed up. When I got out, there was a new pair of silky blue pajamas by my sink. Did Edward come into the bathroom when I was in the shower? He wouldn't dare tohat, he was too modest. I dried off my body and slid the pajamas on. They were so comfortable. Of course it was a blue pair. Edward loved blue on me. I hurried up and finished getting ready for bed.

When I got back into my room I saw a rose and a note right next to it, but there was no Edward. I walked to the bed and grabbed the rose. It was the most beautiful shade of red. I held it up to my nose and breathed in the sweet aroma. Of course it was nothing compared to the smell of Edward. I set the rose back down on the bed and picked up the note. It read: Bella, I love you so much! I can't wait to be married to you and to have you as my equal. I know that Charlie will realize that this is different for us than it was for him and Renee. You are my everything and more. I want you to always remember that. By the way, the pajamas look god on you. Love, Edward.

I set down the note and I heard my lullaby coming from my stereo. I turned around and Edward was standing there looking like my Greek god. He came up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Bella. I could never tell you how much I love you. I want to be your husband. I want you to be my wife. I can not imagine another life without you. I�need you more than you know."

"I love you too Edward"

"It's time for you to go to sleep now Bella. It has been a long night. You need your rest." He grabbed me and swooped me up into his arms. He carried me to my bed and gently laid me on it. He then pulled my covers up and over me.

"You will stay with me tonight right?"

"Bella. It is hard for me to leave your side even for a second." I smiled at him and next thing I knew he was right beside me on my bed.

"So how did you get my pajamas in the bathroom? I know that you would never intrude on me while I was in the shower."

"I put them there before you had closed the door. You forget I am fast." He smiled his crooked smile. "It's time to close your eyes and dream of me Bella."

"Thanks Edward. Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you to Bella."

I fell asleep with my lullaby playing from my stereo and the one I loved lying right next to me. It was hard to imagine that the night went from bad to perfect in just a short time.

**Remember to review. I need to know that my story is getting read and I need to know if you guys like it.**


	3. Chapter 3 Incubus

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I am not making money off of this. Stephenie Meyer is due all the credit for making such wonderful books.

I want to thank my wonderful beta for doing all the hard work. If it wasn't for her this story would be full of a lot of grammer problems and much more mistakes. Greekchic you are amazing! Thanks for all the hard work you have put into this story with me.

Thanks to Italiangurlinamessedupworld, wolfgirl121, and lisadianemill for reviewing my story! It made me feel loved!

**Chapter 3. Incubus**

I was in Alice's room and she was helping me put on my wedding dress. It slid right over the top of my head and gently rested on my shoulders. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen in my life, and it was mine.

This is what I will be wearing when I become one with Edward.

This is what I will be wearing to start my new life as Edward's wife. I couldn't imagine how fast this day had come. It seemed like it was only yesterday that Edward and I broke the news to Charlie.

I watched Alice as she was walking around me, taking in the whole picture of me with the dress on. I couldn't help but wonder if my parents were going to come to my wedding. I knew that the possibility of that happening was slim to none.

Charlie and I were more distant than we had ever been. Now that I think about it, I don't think that we have talked since our fight.

I remember when I told Renee. She started crying over the phone and she couldn't talk to me. I couldn't tell if the tears were of joy or if they were tears of anger. My question was soon answered when she pulled herself together and told me that I was stupid and hung up on me.

Later that night I got an email from her. It told me that she wasn't going to come to the wedding because she didn't want to be here when I made the worst mistake of my life.

She also told me that this was Charlie's fault. She said that if he would have been stricter on me and not let me be around Edward especially after he hurt me so bad this situation would have been avoided.

What was I thinking? I knew my parents were not going to show up. They had no reason to. I haven't been the best daughter lately.

"It looks just how I pictured it!" Alice said with a huge smile on her face.

"You look beautiful Bella. Thanks so much for letting me help you get ready for your wedding. You don't know how much this means to me."

I need to stop thinking about these things. I need to be happy. I knew that I had made the right choice in marrying Edward. I am the luckiest girl in the world. I even had my best friend helping me get ready for the wedding, and to think that she will soon be my sister too.

"I wouldn't want anyone else to be the one that helps me get ready for the wedding. Thank you for everything Alice. This dress is amazing. I can always count on you to make everything perfect." I turned and smiled at Alice. She looked so happy.

There was a small knock on the door. Who could be knocking on the door? I thought everyone was getting ready for the wedding.

Alice ran to the door and put her hand on the handle. "You're going to love this Bella!"

She twisted the handle and slowly opened the door. Standing right where the door use to be was Renee.

"Mom!" I screamed. "I didn't think that you were going to make it!"

"I wouldn't be able to miss my daughters wedding." Renee said with a warm smile on her face. "You look absolutely beautiful Bella."

"Thanks mom. Is Phil here too?"

"Yeah he is downstairs. This big guy named, I think he said Emmett is showing him the house."

"Oh no." Alice said in a whisper that was too low to make out.

I looked over at Alice. She must have seen something. I guess I would end up finding out what it was later.

"So you must be Alice?" Renee asked turning to Alice.

"Yes ma'am. I am the one that you have probably heard so much about. Bella and I are best friends!"

Renee chuckled. "So are we going to get Bella ready for her wedding or what?"

"Of course!" Alice said. "We can't have Bella late for her own wedding!"

I groaned. This was going to be a long couple of hours full of torture.

Getting my hair pulled this way and that, getting my face covered in makeup. This was the forms of torture I was in for.

I was really getting ready for my wedding day. I couldn't believe it. I had my two favorite girls in the same room with me making me look good for my Edward. I still couldn't believe that my mom was here. I really thought that my parents would want to do nothing with my wedding. At least my mom cared enough to show up for my...

There was a crash downstairs. I looked at Alice and she just smiled at me.

"It is most likely Emmett. He always breaks things." She winked at me confirming that that is what her vision was about. I wonder what it was that Emmett had broke.

I was getting lost in my thoughts about Edward and how happy I was about the wedding, and having my mom here. Before I knew it I was all ready for the wedding and it was time to go downstairs.

My mom and Alice helped me down the stairs of the Cullen house. If it wasn't for them I would have fallen down the stairs and broke my neck and that there would be quite a bit of blood. That wouldn't go over too well with the fact that there were seven vampires roaming around the place.

"OK, are you ready Bella?" Alice asked. She could hardly stand still.

"I think so." I muttered.

"Bella, Alice and I are going to get into position now. Charlie is here to walk you down the aisle. I love you Bella."

"I love you too mom." I said.

Was Charlie really here? I was hoping that he would come but I wasn't sure.

We hadn't talked since he yelled at me and kicked Edward out of the house when we told him that we were getting married.

I wonder who got him to come. He couldn't have decided to come on his own. Not after everything that happened. It was so unlike Charlie to act that way.

I couldn't dwell on all of that though. My mom said that Charlie was here and I knew she wouldn't lie about something like that. Especially on my wedding day.

I felt a wave of happiness wash over me. There was only one person that was able tohat. I looked over where the piano use to be and I saw Jasper and Charlie standing there looking at me.

"Dad!" I yelled.

He looked so handsome in his tux. Charlie was really here. This day was going to turn out to be the perfect day of my life. There was nothing in the world that would be able to change that.

I ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug that I have ever given him.

"Calm down Bella. You didn't really think that I would miss your wedding did you? What kind of a dad would I be if I did that?"

"I am so glad you are here dad! I love you so much. I am so sorry for everything."

"No Bella. This is not a time for apologies. You are getting married. You are supposed to be totally focused on that" Charlie said with a smile that let me know that everything was going to be okay.

I felt the nerves coming on now. I was really about to get married. What if I tripped and fell? What if I forgot what to say? What if I screw everything up? I wouldn't be able to live if I messed up my own wedding .

All my thoughts disappeared when I heard the most beautiful song float in through the back door and filled the house with its wonderful notes.

"Are you ready Bella?" Charlie asked.

"As ready as I will ever be." I said

Was this really about to happen? Was I really about to get married to Edward? The man I fell in love with the moment I laid eyes on him. The one that I wanted to change my life for. The man I wanted to kill me and turn into his equal.

Charlie put his arm out and I wrapped mine inside of it. "Here we go Bella. I am giving you away to another man now. I am giving you to your husband."

We walked to the backdoor. Alice truly out did herself today. The whole yard looked amazing. I must be dreaming. I am actually excited to walk down the aisle. I never thought this day would come. At least not this early.

"Here we go Bella" Charlie whispered in my ear. We took our first footsteps into the aisle. I really hope I don't trip and fall in front of everyone I thought to myself. I had to keep looking down at my feet so I wouldn't trip and fall and possibly ruin my whole wedding.

Before I knew it we were all the way down the aisle and Charlie let go of my arm. I looked toward the altar and saw Edward standing there looking like a Greek god. I slowly walked towards him making sure I didn't trip over my feet or over the trail of my dress.

I was about to be married to Edward. I couldn't believe it. I thought this day would never come. I was so happy and nervous at the same time. Emmett was standing between us getting ready to marry us. I was being dazzled by Edward's smile and couldn't hear anything he was saying.

Edwards smile disappeared and I could tell that something was wrong. He quickly turned his head toward the house. I slowly followed his gaze and was shocked at who I saw. Jacob was standing right by the house with only a pair of shorts on.

"Bella can not be married to that blood sucker!" Jacob yelled. "Bella! I love you! I want you to marry me!"

* * *

Sorry about the cliffie. I had to do it.


End file.
